1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In production plants, a robot capable of autonomous running is used to carry products and components for the purpose of laborsaving (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-146197). The contents of these patent publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.